sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Aria Samuels
Name: Aria Samuels Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Choir, Browsing the Internet, Video Games Club, Book Club, Daydreaming Appearance: Aria stands at 5'8" and weighs in at about 155lbs, causing him to have an average build for someone his age with a little fat coating his entire body. His brown hair reaches just below his ears and has clearly put no care into stylizing his hair, leaving it in a somewhat permanent state of bed hair. His face is very smooth and circular and contrasts to his sharp nose. He has large, wide dark brown eyes. Originally being born in Indonesia, his skin is thoroughly tanned, even though he spent most of his life indoors. Like his hair, his clothes reflect his lack of care for fashion, represented by how he normally just throws on the same white t-shirt, black and white checkered shirt and beige trousers every day. For this reason, his clothes look to be very crinkly and tattered and his trousers show signs of slowly falling apart. Accompanying this is a pair of simple white socks and red trainers that look also look tattered. His outfit when being sent to the island consisted of his usual white t-shirt and red and white checkered shirt, as well as a pair of worn-out jeans. He was wearing white socks and his usual red trainers. Biography: Aria was born in Pondok Indah Hospital in Jakarta, Indonesia to Nicholas and Laksmi Samuels on Feburary 25th 1994. His father was an expatriate originally living in America who had been working in the insurance business in Indonesia for the past 10 years and married Aria's mother 5 years before his birth. From birth, his parents frequently showered their child in love and aimed to raise Aria to be a healthy, polite and law-abiding child. The issue with Aria was that he seemed to have no way to not say what was on his mind. He tended to say things that would otherwise offend or hurt people around him. While his parents did try to punish him by grounding him whenever he said something that was on his mind, he was never able to grow out of this habit. This didn't bode well for him in elementary school where he was ostracized and often bullied due to how he would always say rude things about his classmates due to thinking of it. Many of his peers made no effort in trying to understand or get to know him and those who tried to befriend him did not genuinely like him and only did so to humiliate him more. His experiences being humiliated caused him to become a social recluse. He became more distant to his classmates and whenever people tried to talk to him, he would pretend to have a stutter so that people would not be compelled to talk to him. Aria never told his parents about this issue though. He didn't want them to worry and just said that things in school were going fine. He learned to lie to his parents frequently about issues in school and he started to spend more time in school, away from the classmates who would make fun of him. Instead, he made up little stories in his head and spent most of his time daydreaming. When he was in middle school, Aria discovered his passion for music through listening to various CDs his parents would put on while he travelled to school. They contained music from bands such as Linkin Park, Simple Plan and Westlife. While he never did share his interests with the other kids in the school, Aria would spend time singing to himself. He fine-tuned his singing skills and taught himself how to sing long notes as well as sing a bunch of his favorite songs. He also started to resent the kids in his school. He developed a jaded outlook on life and began to think that people who were nice to him were just trying to humiliate him again, like they did in elementary school. He became very critical of his classmates and lashed out at them whenever they tried to talk to him as a way to defend himself from being hurt by them. This worked too well as once again, Aria suffered from loneliness. No one wanted to approach him and he spent most of his time alone, where he started to play video games. He would spend his entire weekend alone at home playing his video games. He used to keep from feeling alone and found another passion of his he would follow to this day. His parents eventually found out about his problems in school when the school principal called them to talk about Aria's tendency to lash out at classmates. His brutal statements towards his peers did not go unnoticed by his teachers and whenever he got caught making a rude insult at a classmate, he would be sent to detention for acting rudely. His parents were angry that Aria did not tell them the truth and shouted at him when he got back home. After a while though, they were more sympathetic about his situation and taught him to be more open to people and tried to change his opinions towards his classmates in an effort to help him make friends. However, by the time he had a basic grasp on what his parents taught him, the damage had been done. His classmates refused to believe that he had changed and refused to speak to him. When he was about to start high school, his father's company recalled his family to Seattle and Aria was put into Aurora High School. It was at this point that Aria wanted to try to be more sociable and get over his paranoia. His aim was to make at least one or two close friends that he can rely on not betraying him. He thought that if he made at least one friend, he might come to realize that people aren't going to betray him all the time and could help get over his fear of betrayal. Therefore, he decided to try to take part in some of the clubs that were on offer in Aurora High School. Knowing he wasn't sporty in the slightest, Aria stayed away from sports clubs, He instead signed up for the Video Games Club, Book Club and Choir in an attempt to try to work on his social skills and make friends with people who had similar interests to him. As of now, he has been able to make a few friends, but he still feels like he hasn't accomplished his goal of finding what he considered a "close" friend as he still have qualms about telling his friends about his personal life. He also is finding it hard to get over old habits and still has very negative thoughts on his classmates that he might occasionally say without thinking. Aria is not a social person because of his experiences growing up. He is very introverted but also feels lonely, often losing himself in daydreams and video games as a way to try to cope with his feelings. He hasn't had very many friends in his life and has spent most of his time alone at home. He has a paranoia that people are out to make his life a living hell and thus finds it hard for him to bond with someone. If one managed to be friends with him and get past his paranoia, they would find a very kind boy who is caring and is loyal to a fault. However, he has the tendency to offend people with his blunt truth and has caused friendships to break due to his inability to think before saying something. His relationship with his parents is very close and he very much treasures the relationship he has forged with them. Due to his limited interactions with people from school, his time spent with home when not on the computer was with his mum and dad and they spent most of their nights having conversations with each other and generally being very open about their lives. His grades are below average, with him getting high D's or low C's in most of his subjects barring P.E with very little to no effort on his part with his favourite subjects being music due to his passion for singing, and I.C.T because of his love for computers. In his favorite subjects, he manages to get straight A's as he is able to focus on said subjects for long periods of time and gives said subjects his full potential. He has problems with focusing on his other subjects however and gets easily sidetracked to the point where he just gave up on studying for those subjects after a while, only doing his homework when set. He doesn't really have any plans for the future and isn't really sure what to do with his life right now except make friends. Advantages: He is a genuine and a very honest person and can be very focused on certain things when he puts his mind to it. If someone is able to break through his paranoia, they'll come to realize that Aria is a very caring person and he will generally try to help out people when they feel distressed or miserable. Disadvantages: He isn't the fittest person in the world and nor is he the most sociable. Aria still hasn't completely gotten over his paranoia, which could interfere with his ability to befriend classmates during his time on the island. His tendency to say what is on his mind could also be damaging towards making alliances. Designated Number: Male Student No. 071 --- Designated Weapon: Cyanide antidote kit good for three uses Conclusion: It pains me that this paranoid lazy bones will now be in a situation where people will indeed be out to get him. Not out of any affection, I hate lazies, but because he'll be right this time. We'll see how the weapon comes into play. It really only has one use.'' - Abby Soto'' The above biography is as written by jimmydalad. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: jimmydalad Kills: None Killed By: Sean Mulcahy Collected Weapons: Cyanide antidote kit good for three uses (designated weapon), 3 wood (from Mirabella Strong) Allies: 'Sean Mulcahy, Sara Corlett '''Enemies: 'Mirabella Strong, Megan Emerson '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Aria, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Quiet Time in the Library *Guava Jelly *Get The Best Side *Night of Magic V5: *The Despair Game *Avast, ye hearties! *Prepare to be Boarded Category:V5 Students Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Aria Samuels. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students